Ultimate Blood Rage
by RedDrp119
Summary: Audrey possesses all the relics and has for years but will she stay sane for the events to come


Note: ""=speaking out loud []=thoughts and ()= mental communication.

It was a calm day. No fighting, no arguing, just nothing. Audrey normally wouldn't mind that sense she rarely got to spend time with Her wife Sinon and there artificially created daughter Sara, which is 10 years old. Which was only half human since Audrey wasn't human.

Audrey was sitting against a tree thinking about what she needed to get done. A light breeze blew here waist long pure white hair around. She let out a calm sigh and opened her red eyes. She said to herself, "well I should go back to the house, I've been thinking for almost an hour." She got up off the ground and stretched. She was about 200cm tall and currently wearing a pair of dark grey pants, black hoodie with a violet coat that reached her knees on top, and a pair of black boots with grey laces. She started walking towards a small house not very far from her.

After a few minutes Audrey finally arrived at the house she called home. She went up to the plane looking door and tried to open it. It opened with no problems Audrey stepped inside. She took off her coat and put it up on a coat hook next to the door.

Audrey thought to herself, [something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is. I just have a feeling that something is very wrong.]

She proceeded to walk upstairs and deeper into the house. Audrey noted that everything was quiet. Which is odd because Sara is a really loud child and her and Sinon were awake when Audrey left and it was currently around 10am. Audrey decided she should check Sara's room Audrey opened a purple door leading to Sara's room it was completely trashed toys and stuffed animals all over the room and there were no signs of Sara. Audrey didn't even shut Sara's door as she bolted down to the end of the knew the door wouldn't open so as she was running towards it she threw a black orb at it leaving no trace of the door left.

Audrey reached her room to find…...Sinon in a pool of her own blood. Audrey ran over to Sinon. She picked up Sinon in her arms.

Audrey said on the verge of yelling, "Sinon what happened?!"

Sinon said weakly, "Audrey I couldn't protect her so They took her. Please y-ou have to promise me you will save her. Audrey I will always love you." She let out one final breath.

Audrey said in a pleading tone, "Sinon no you can't leave me not like this! She then switched to a tone of Rage.I promise I will get her back and make who did this pay." She put her left hand on Sinon's chest her hand glowed red as Sinon's dead body disappeared as a single tear rolled down Audrey's cheek as Sinon's Soul hid itself within Audrey's own soul.

Audrey's eyes had the look of pure rage as she quickly walked out of the room down the hall towards the front door. After reaching it she grabbed her violet coat. She opened the door and left.

It took her a week and many people's lives, but Audrey finally found where Sara was taken. Audrey said with a demonic tone in her voice, "restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed… AZURE FLAME ACTIVATE!" Her eyes tuned pure black. She moved so fast it looked like she teleported herself right in front of the gate. She kicked the center of the gate resulting in it practically exploding. The next moment is filled with people screaming and running for their life.

Audrey said, "split." A Shadow version of herself formed next to her it ran off slaughtering everything. Eventually she reached the room outside where Sara was being kept in, but she had to deal with the person who took Sara first.

"I've been wondering when you would come to get the brat." A voice that sounded like a woman around the same age as Audrey.

Audrey let out a laugh as she said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Then the woman didn't get a moment to react Audrey had her left arm embedded in her chest. She pulled her still beating heart out of her chest.

Audrey then said in an angry tone, "where can I find the person who killed my wife?!"

The dying woman replied, "in the halls of The Hunters."

Audrey then crushed the heart in her hand killing the woman. Audrey then turned towards the room Sara was in walked up to the door and kicked it destroying it in the process.

Audrey was leaving with Sara on her back and vary close to said, "Now that I have you back I will not let anyone take you from me." As she left the small town was ablaze with screams of terror in the air as people were sluterd by the pure black Shadow or burned alive.

Two days have passed since then and Sara doesn't remember anything that has happened the past few weeks and has physically recovered but is a little mently unstable. Audrey was getting really close to being able to revive Sinon, but she wanted to eliminate the person who killed Sinon first.

Audrey was outside standing a few kilometers thinking about the Hunters. They were a group dedicated to killing all demons or anything relating to them. Audrey has known about them for a long time but decided to ignore them because she didn't want to risk Sinon or Sara getting involved. But now she had no choice but to go after them. Audrey felt someone going towards her house. She used her full speed to intercept them. She moved fast enough that a normal person would say she teleported.

Audrey quickly Looked around to find the person only to see Sara calmly walking away. Audrey slowly walked towards Sara and asked her, "Sara what are you doing out here?"

Sara answers in a sad but calm tone, "Mother where's Mom I haven't seen her for a while. You have to let me help you please, I'm begging you to let me help." I few tears rolling down her face.

Audrey sighed. Then put her hands on Sara shoulders and replied calm reassuring tone, " don't worry Sara it's alright I'm right here. I'll explain everything to you soon but you need to calm down first alright."

Sara sniffles and replies with, A-A-Alright Mother." She then proceeds to hug Audrey tightly.

Audrey hugs Sara back in hopes of calming her down. They stayed like this for several minutes until Sara stopped crying. Audrey said, "let's go get you something to eat before we talk. How does that sound?"

Sara's face then exploded with happiness and she eagerly said, "Really? We're going to have dinner first? I'll race you to the house Mother." She then proceeds to ran as fast as she can to the house.

Audrey chuckles and playfully runs after Sara, [I'm glad she's happy now because I hate seeing her sad and depressed like the way she was a few minutes ago.] They did this for about 5 minutes until they reached the house. They proceeded inside hung up their coats and put their footwear by the door. Sara went to the kitchen with Audrey after about 1 hour they both had eaten dinner and cleaned everything up.

Audrey yelled up the stairs, "Sara come here and get your stuff on we're going out somewhere together." Sara came out of her room and quickly walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Sara quickly said, "ok Mother." She proceed to put her shoes on followed by her pink coat that had a gold crown design on the back. She looked at her Mother Audrey and replied, "ready to go Mother,"

Audrey said with a smile on her face, "good. Audrey's face switched to a neutral expression. We're going to a place where we will talk about your Mom so make sure your mentaly ready because you said you wanted to know what happened to her and you wanted to help me. Alright?" Sara nodded her expression calm but ready. Audrey motions for Sara to get on her back. She did this so they could get to their destination quickly. Sara jumps on to Audrey's back they exited through the door. Audrey tolled Sara, "Hold on tight." She then jumped into the air towards their destination.

They arrived at their destination 20 minutes later. Audrey didn't go full speed due to her not wanting to make Sara sick. Audrey and Sara were currently at a field that was extremely far from there house. Sara got off Audrey's back and took a look around. They were in a wide open field with a few occasional trees here and there. But a few meters in front of them was a crater about the size of a small town in diameter and had a depth of about 20-30 stories.

Audrey said in an emotionless but depressed tone, "Sara 10 days ago a group of people broke into the house. They kidnaped you but also your Mom Sinon… was killed. A week later I found where you were so I broke in and slaughtered everything in my path to get you. After I got you back home. You woke up 10day later but you forgot everything that happened in the past 10 ½ days."

Sara was shocked at what she was just told her face had a shocked expression but she calmed herself down so her mother wouldn't change her mind about letting her help.

Audrey calmed herself down mentally she then spoke, "I'm going to let you help me but you have to promise to listen to me no matter What." Sara nodded. , "good. Then let's get you ready."

Audrey used her power to create a pair of twin straight swords perfect for Sara complete with sheaths. Audrey then helped Sara get them on her back. Audrey thought to herself [should I create her own version of Sinon's weapon? No I shouldn't she may be my daughter but she isn't ready for something like that just yet.]

Sara asked Audrey, " Mother what created this crater?"

Audrey sighed and in a calm but slightly disappointed tone answered with, "Sara this is where the town I found you stood. I destroyed all of it and everything there in an act of Pure Rage."

Sara was kinda scared at the response she got from her Mother she said to her, "were they all guilty of helping kidnaping me and killing Mom?"

Audrey shrugged and responded with, " I don't know. Come let's get out of this dispersing place." Audrey opens a portal with her left hand and motions for Sara to step through Audrey follows behind her.

They stepped out of the portal to come to what looked like an empty room with dull colors. Audrey told Sara, "this is a sealed space while we're here time outside of it won't pass. This is where I will test you to make sure you are actually ready to help me. Audrey summons all of her power while yelled, "Restriction 666 Released Dimensional interference field deployed Idea Engine linked AZURE FLAME ACTIVATE!" Audrey's left hand was now black had a red half sphere on the back of her hand and red clack like marks shooting off spreading all over her hand and arm stopping at her shoulder. Her fingers were bright red and looked like claws. Audrey said in a powerful but demonic tone, "now get yourself ready and don't hold back Sara because you will need to use all the skills we have taught you as well as all of your power in order to pass this test. Now if your Ready let us begin."

Audrey reached left her arm to her side and a sword materialized in her left hand. She was now holding a straight sword with a black handle that had a violet cloth wrapped around it and had a blade that was a blood-red color. The blade was about 120cm long. The pomal of the sword was a violet sphere. The weapon was formed with parts of Audrey's soul and power. But this also she could change the weapon to any form she wanted.

Audrey dashed toward Sara and swung her sword diagonally down right. Sara quickly drew her swords and used the blade in her right hand to block the incoming attack and used the left one to swing at Audrey. Audrey jumped over Sara doing a flip in the air in the process and spun around swinging horizontally in the process which Sara barley blocked using both Swords. Sara pushed Audrey's sword back and swings both swords at Audrey downward vertically. Audrey jumps backwards out of the way. They keep doing the same pattern but each swing is in a different direction for a few minutes. They jump away from each other. Audrey and Sara were both breathing heavily.

Audrey in amused tone says, "let's change things up." The sword I'm Audrey's hand started morphing into something else. Audrey was now holding a scythe with a black handle that had a violet cloth wrapped around it and had a long blade that was a blood-red color. The weapon was about 168cm long from one end to another. At the top of the handle was a violet sphere. Audrey ran towards Sara. Once she was within striking distance she swung her weapon in a sweeping motion. Sara mentaly panicked until she felt something calling to her within her soul… so she answered it.

Sara screamed, "SOUL NIGHTMARE RELEASE!" Sara in a few moments now had her swords ready to cut into Audrey, but Audrey also had her weapon in the same state.

Audrey and Sara calmly took a step back. Sara Sheathed her swords while Audrey made hers dissipate. The violet sphere that was on the weapon morphed into a ring on Audrey's left hand. Audrey calmed her Soul and deactivated Azure Flame. Audrey said calmly, "Sara you have passed my test. You did a little better than I was expecting."

Sara responded in an exhausted tone, "thank you Mother I'm only this strong because my parents are both amazing. Now Mother, what are we going to do now?"

Audrey responded calmly with, "first thank you for the compliment, as to what we're going to do now, first I'm going to heal your wounds and your soul, and what we'll be doing after that I'll tell you later."

A few minutes passed Audrey had just finished healing Sara's physical wounds and started healing her soul. Sara's soul release partially damaged it. Audrey spoke to Sara, "Sara next time you use soul release you need to be more careful because you damaged at least half your soul any more you would have been in serious trouble."

Sara replied in a relaxed tone, "sorry Mother I'll be sure to be more careful next time." A couple minutes later Audrey finished. Sara them promptly hugged her and said, "Thanks Mother."

Audrey chuckled slightly and Replied happily, "your welcome Sara. Asking for help from your parents is not a bad thing so don't hesitate to ask. Alright" Sara then nodded in confirminaton.

Sara then pulled back and asked Audrey, "Mother I'm ready to do the next task we have to do now."

Audrey opened another portal with her left hand and responded to Sara, "Sara next we will be scouting out the building where the Hunters are located. Now let's go." Sara stepped through the portal quickly followed by Audrey.

They were now outside of a large mansion. Audrey on the way through the portal quickly told what Sara's job was. Sara jumped up onto the building and kept a lookout on the outside of the property. Audrey decided to go quietly find the person she was looking for. Audrey then made herself temporarily invisible so she could get inside quietly. She silently walked over to the side of the building jumped up to a window quickly checked if anyone was inside. Thankfully there was no one inside so she opened the window and went inside. Suddenly Audrey felt Sinon's soul get agitated. Audrey used her own soul to calm Sinon's Soul down.

Audrey thought to herself, [guessing by her soul's reaction I must be close to the person I'm looking for.] Audrey focused her senses so she could check her surrounding area. Audrey felt that someone was close to the room she was in. She quietly closed the window she entered through and looked around the room she was in.

Audrey stopped for a moment, and grabbed her head as she felt a seal inside her soul shatter. She was hiding a set of things in her soul and the seal on them to prevent them from binding themselves to Audrey. The things she was trying to hide were called queen Relics. The Queen was a powerful foe Audrey had to fight but had to split the body apart and seal them into relics to stop the foe. Audrey felt waves of pain course through her body as the relics bound themselves to her. A deep blue glow was starting to be given off by Audrey's blood veins getting brighter as each relic finished binding itself. The waves of pain finally stopped then Audrey's Red eyes started glowing with an ominous light as the relics were now apart of Audrey.

Audrey needed to release so she yelled, "RESTRICTION 666 RELEASED DIMENSIONAL INTERFERENCE FIELD DEPLOYED, IDEA ENGINE LINKED, AZURE FLAME ACTIVATE!" Audrey's hands now had a red half sphere on the back of them and her right hand had glowing red clack like marks shooting off spreading all over her hands and arms and gradually spreading over the rest of her body. her left had ones exactly the same but the same color her glowing blood veins, and her fingers now have extremely sharp claw like whites of Audrey's eyes shifted to a black. Then Audrey's left eye changed to the same blue color as her glowing blood veins. Audrey knew she had to get Sinon's soul somewhere safe so she launched it to Sara along with a message written in what normal power she could send with it.

Sara was on the roof of the building keeping a lookout when she felt her Mother release her Azure Flame. She also felt a power she didn't recognize. Sara knew she had to get to Her Mother immediately. She quickly rushed off towards her Mother. Sara had a feeling something extremely bad was happening right now. Then a red ball hit her in the chest. She felt her Mom Sinon's soul along with a Message that said the following.

Sara you are now the protector of Sinon's soul due to me having made a crucial mistake. What you need to do now is get back home and do whatever you can to revive your mom Sinon. She will keep you safe AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T WAIT FOR ME. I don't trust myself anymore due to something happening. NOW GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY!

Sara was shocked but she had to get home as fast as possible Sara remembering her mother taught her how to make portals between to places. She decided to use a portal . Sara concentrated using her power the way her mother taught her. Suddenly a portal opened. Sara was extremely happy that she opened a portal on her own for the first time. She quickly ran through the portal she made sure to close the portal behind her.

Sara exited the portal. She hit the ground due to the portal being in the air. Sara sat up and complained, "ouch that hurt." Sara looked around. She was home so she proceeded to go inside.

It took Sara some practice but she mastered using her power for healing/reviving living things. She has gotten to the point that the only cost of reviving something is that she gets exhausted to the point where she has to sleep for a whole day. Sara was getting ready to revive her mom Sinon. She get out a set of clothes for her since she wasn't sure if her Mom Sinon would have clothing once she was revived. Sara got Sinon's soul out and sat it in the middle of the floor,then Sara started focusing all her attention on channeling all her power into healing. A green light lit up the room as Sara started to emit healing into the soul. The soul raised up into the air as an outline of a woman slowly formed getting more noticeable and more solid. Sara was geting really tired but she forced herself to channel more power. The green light got even brighter as Sara forced more power into the healing. The outline now had a person slowly appearing. It was Sinon. Sara used all the power she had left to keep the healing going because if she stopped before it was finished the soul would shatter and would never be revived. She had no power left so as a last resort she used her Nightmare Soul Release to keep healing. Sinon was now completely solid. The healing was finished. Sara was right reviving someone did not revive them with clothes. The green light faded as the green outline around Sinon did the same, Sinon lowered to the ground. Sara knew that she would pass out if she deactivated Nightmare Soul Release. So she didn't deactivate it until she at least got something to cover her Mom. She grabbed a cover and sat it over her Mom. Then she passed out due to Nightmare Soul Release deactivating.

Five minutes later Sinon opened her eyes and sat up and the blanket dropped. The first thing she noticed that she was alive somehow and nude. She saw a set of her clothing on the floor next to her and quickly put the clothing on. Now clothed she looked around where she was. She was currently in the bedroom she shared with her wife Audrey and that Sara was on her bed unconscious. Sinon assumed that Sara was the reason she was alive. She decided that Sara would be fine where she was. Sinon decided to check Sara's soul before she left the room. Sinon felt Sara's soul to check for anything unusual. She only found one thing. There were traces of the soul being awakened. This ment Sara could use soul release but also that Audrey had tested Sara and Sara passed because if she didn't Sara would have died


End file.
